


Walked In the Party Like Nobody's Business

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Shutdown Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Exotic Dancer!Castiel, F/M, Feeding, Ignoring the Rules When Dancing For Friends, M/M, Multi, Play Party, Sam's Demon Blood, Sam's Magical Hugging Powers, Snow, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After getting off work, Castiel heads out to find his night of fun at the Winchesters' play party.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Shutdown Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771309
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Walked In the Party Like Nobody's Business

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [here](https://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).  
> Setting: Restaurant  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Trope: Vampires  
> Prompt: Teasing or tickling
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Play Party
> 
> Written for Castiel Bingo  
> Square: Erotic Dancer!AU
> 
> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo  
> Square: Castiel/Meg/Sam
> 
> Written for Supernatural Shutdown Bingo  
> Square: Winter

The snow outside was pretty, but Castiel was very glad to get inside and get warm. His work uniform didn’t exactly give him much protection against the cold, and he hadn’t bothered to put enough over it. After all, the bar where he worked was only across the street and a little way down from his friends’ house, and his work uniform was perfect attire for the party. Put on his trench coat and some boots and he’d be fine, or so he thought. He kept forgetting just how cold snow could get.

On the other hand, showing up cold and shivering like this? It was no surprise that he only made it three steps in the door when he had big strong arms wrapped around him, and Sam whispering in his ear, “You know you don’t have to freeze yourself to get a hug, right?”

“But the hugs are so much better when they come with this kind of warmth.” Castiel cuddled in. Sam was the absolute best for this. Nobody could give a hug like Sam. “Am I late enough that no one’s going to ask me to perform?”

“Sorry, no, Dean and Gabriel are both still… let me rephrase that. Dean’s still downstairs. Gabriel’s been up and come back down once already and hasn’t gone back up yet.” Castiel snorted. That sounded about right. Gabriel loved these parties way too much – and also loved to watch Castiel dance. He’d skip opportunities to go get laid if it meant he could badger Castiel into performing. “Don’t worry. If you’re not feeling it, you can tell him to go get fed. I’ll back you up, even against Dean.”

“I know you will.” Castiel kissed Sam’s cheek and pulled away to shed his coat and boots. “If they’ll give me time to get some food first, I don’t mind dancing here. After all, here, we don’t have the rules they do at work.” For good reasons, and Castiel had no problem with following the rules at work – or calling the bouncers to enforce them on patrons who refused to follow them. Being touched by random strangers wasn’t his thing, but at the Winchesters’ play parties, no one was a stranger. Even if he’d never met them before tonight, they’d been vetted by one or both Winchesters and deemed good company.

In fact, looking around the room, he did spot a couple of new faces. Sam followed his gaze. “Max and Alicia Banes, siblings, not married. They got their invite when they caught Dean smacking my ass and asked if we were down for partner swapping. Max is awesome, and Dean knows Alicia a lot better than I do but with Max and Dean both saying she’s cool I’ve got no worries.”

“They know that some of your guests are…?”

Sam nodded. “I told Max, and I trust that between him and Dean, word got to Alicia. Check out her neck.” Castiel looked closer, and sure enough, now that he was looking, he could see the distinctive bite marks. “In my experience when that happens and people weren’t expecting it to be real, it ends with shrieking and Donna and Vic having to do some major coverup for us with their colleagues.”

“Yes, that is how it typically works,” Castiel deadpanned. He’d had the cops called on him a couple times, before he’d been forcibly “cured” of his own vampirism. Nearly all of the vampires here had offered to turn him back, but even though the cure was forced on him by an enemy, Castiel had eventually decided he wanted to stay human, at least for now. If Dean and Sam ever decided to get turned, Castiel would go with them, but if not? There were so many things about a human life that Castiel had never realized, even the first time he was human. Like how much better even than sex a warm hug could feel when you were freezing.

To Castiel’s surprise, he got a whole fifteen minutes to go to the kitchen and grab some of the food set out for the human guests at the party. He even had time to make and eat a peanut butter and jelly -sandwich. To his even greater surprise, it wasn’t Gabriel or Dean who found him to start the pressure. It was definitely a woman who had come up behind him and smacked his ass. “Hey, Clarence! Gonna dance for us tonight?”

“Hello, Meg.” Castiel turned around, licking a stray bit of jelly from his thumb. “Are you sure that’s what you want? You wouldn’t rather just get me upstairs?”

“I’m sure.” Meg pouted at him. “Course, if you’re gonna sic Sam on me, then I’ll settle for upstairs, but I never get to see you dance. They won’t let me into that bar you work at, and I always seem to miss the parties you dance at.”

“They won’t let you in because you used to eat their other patrons,” Castiel reminded her. “Consensual or not, the bar is a no-feeding zone, for the comfort of the dancers.” That was one reason he liked the Winchesters’ parties better than others he had been to. Downstairs was for drinking, dancing, and anything that could be done without getting naked. Once clothes came off, you went upstairs. Feeding still wasn’t allowed in the open areas, but if you went into a room, you could feed all you wanted. Castiel liked the system. It made these parties fun.

Meg rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I ever ate the dancers. Or even in front of the dancers. We were always out back or in the bathrooms.”

“Not the point, Meg,” Castiel said. To cut off any further arguing – he was so not interested in having this fight again – he added, “Come on. You won’t want to miss the show, then.” He led the way into the living room, where Sam was helping Dean clean off a table. Castiel retrieved his dance shoes from his coat pocket and stepped into them, taking a moment to adjust to the new height. Dean teased him all the time about having gone for the ruby color for his shoes, but to Castiel, putting them on really was like stepping into a whole new world.

Sam gave him a hand climbing up onto the table with a somewhat apologetic smile, which Castiel ignored, and then took a seat in the chairs arranged for an audience. Meg, Dean, Max, Gabriel, and several others were already there, and Castiel could see more standing behind them. Charlie was at the computer, and when Castiel sent her a nod, she started a dance playlist for him. This, Castiel absolutely loved. Getting into the dance, hearing the appreciative noises from the audience, collecting the money tossed to him or offered – and here, that could come with more than just a tuck into his straps. Gabriel tucking a bill into the leather over his cock? Fine by Cas. Here.

After twenty minutes or so, Castiel’s audience had started wandering off – often in pairs or small groups. Sam and Meg were the last two remaining, so Castiel decided to call it a night. “Well, Meg? Was it everything you dreamed of?”

“Better. I knew you could dance, but forgive the lack of confidence in your sex appeal, Clarence. Off the stage, you’re way better at endearingly bumbling than you are at intentional sexiness and you know it.” Meg kissed his cheek. “Dunno what it is about the stage, because you had no problem at all up there.”

“It’s the shoes. When I’m in these shoes, I’m not really me.” Castiel balanced carefully while he pulled off the shoes, letting go of the whole dancer while he did.

Meg followed as he headed back to his coat to put them back in the pocket. “I see what you mean. Wow. Those shoes really do turn you into Sasha Fierce, huh, Beyonce?”

Castiel turned to stare at her, head tilted in confusion. “Beyonce is hardly an awkward nerd at any time.”

“Oh, hush up, you’re still adorable and charming and everything when you’re just Castiel,” Meg said. “So, wanna come upstairs with me? You got me all worked up, could use a good outlet, and you did kind of make it sound like you were offering earlier.”

Castiel looked past her to where Sam had come over to join them. If he didn’t know Sam as well as he did, he might have been fooled by Sam’s attempts to hide the disappointment. “Would it be okay if Sam came with us? I think he was hoping to ask me.”

Meg turned around as Sam reddened a little and started shaking his head. “No, it’s okay, you two have fun, don’t worry about me, I can go join Max and Benny or Dean and Alicia or Gabe and whoever he’s with at the moment. I don’t want to crash…”

“Sam, you goober.” Meg reached out and tickled him. “You don’t want to let me feed, fine, but you are so not crashing joining me and Clarence for sex. Come on, man, we’d love to have you.”

“Feeding’s fine, if you’re sure I’m not intruding. Surprised you’d even want my blood, but if you do, ow!” Sam jerked as Meg pinched his side. “What was that for?”

“Your blood’s fine, Sam. All that shit my dad used to say about it being demonic, that was all bullshit because he never got how you managed not to become a feeder or a thrall. After he dribbled blood in your mouth as a baby, you should’ve been enslaved to the first vamp to bite you, but you fought it off somehow. I know you know that, because I’ve told you that a million times, so I never want to hear another word about your demon blood not being delicious or healthy.” Meg pinched him again. “Trust me, you’re hot, but you’re not hot enough for me to want to drink disgusting blood when I can get good blood from someone else more easily than I can get blood from you.”

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll try to remember that,” Sam said, trying to hide the grin. “Come on, let’s go, you’re not the only one who needs to blow off some steam Cas built up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel's costume is kind of a blend between [this](https://li0.rightinthebox.com/images/384x500/201812/vjfbfc1544080741487.jpg) (with shorter legs) and [this](https://d266gltxjnum49.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/43/clothing-rave-jj1-3425purple.jpg) with red shoes instead of the silver she's wearing.


End file.
